UNA NUEVA VIDA
by booth bones
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Dinozzo y Ziva hubieran seguido su relación tras el capítulo 2 de la undécima temporada títulado Pasado, Presente y Futuro? ¿Y si Ziva no se hubiera quedado en Israel?
1. CAPITULO 1- LA MARCHA DE ZIVA DAVID

**NCIS no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, tanto la serie como los personajes les pertenece a Bellisario y a CBS.**

**¿Qué pasaría si Dinozzo y Ziva hubieran seguido su relación tras el capítulo 2 de la undécima temporada títulado Pasado, Presente y Futuro? ¿Y si Ziva no se hubiera quedado en Israel? **

**CAPITULO 1- LA MARCHA DE ZIVA DAVID**

Ziva tras la muerte de su padre decidió marcharse a Israel para hacerse cargo de la dirección del Mossad dejando atrás el NCIS además de dejar a Tony allí con una carta diciendo: "_Tony siento irme así de Washington y del NCIS pero... no puedo seguir ahí, no ahora que mi padre murió y debo encargarme de la dirección del Mossad se que dejo muchas cosas, cosas que me importan, lo de anoche estuvo bien que digo bien, estuvo genial. Te amo Tony y espero que me entiendas y me comprendas, siento si te lastimo esa no es mi intención te amo más de lo que puedas imaginar espero que algún día me perdones._"

Nada más terminar y de dejarle la nota Ziva se fue al aeropuerto para marcharse hacia Israel aunque sabía que Tony no iba a reaccionar bien a su marcha pero tenía que encargarse de la dirección del Mossad ya que el antiguo director del Mossad había sido asesinado.

**Siento que sea corto este episodio pero espero que os guste el capítulo.**


	2. CAPITULO 2- LA DECISIÓN DE TONY DINOZZO

**NCIS no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, tanto la serie como los personajes les pertenece a Bellisario y a CBS.**

**¿Qué pasaría si Dinozzo y Ziva hubieran seguido su relación tras el capítulo 2 de la undécima temporada títulado Pasado, Presente y Futuro? ¿Y si Ziva no se hubiera quedado en Israel? **

**Gracias a los reviews de: AAnonim77 (Guest) y a **

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

Nada más terminar y de dejarle la nota Ziva se fue al aeropuerto para marcharse hacia Israel aunque sabía que Tony no iba a reaccionar bien a su marcha pero tenía que encargarse de la dirección del Mossad ya que el antiguo director del Mossad había sido asesinado.

**CAPITULO 2- LA DECISIÓN DE TONY DINOZZO**

Mientras Ziva estaba en el avión llegando a su destino, Tony se estaba despertando y vio que no estaba Ziva así que pensó que habría ido al NCIS; hasta que vio la carta que le había escrito Ziva y la empezó a leer, al terminarla de leer decidió vestirse y beber un poco de bourbon e irse al NCIS sin desayunar ya que estaba cabreado.

\- Hola Tony - dijo McGee al verle salir del ascensor.

\- Hola Mister Magoo, ¿está el jefe? - dijo yendo a su escritorio a dejar la mochila.

\- Si, está reunido con el director Vance. ¿Por?

\- Por saber.

**Mientras en el despacho de Vance...**

\- La agente Ziva David ha presentado su carta de dimisión. – dijo Vance.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Y eso? - pregunto Gibbs.

\- Bueno tras la muerte de su padre, el Mossad queda en manos de ella y ha decidido irse, así que habrá que buscar un reemplazo. - contestó Vance.

\- Va a ser difícil, Ziva es una buena agente y perderla por el Mossad será difícil reemplazarla pero lo podemos intentar mirare curriculum director. Informare al equipo. ¿Algo más?

\- Nada más Gibbs.

Gibbs se fue a su escritorio para informar a su equipo pero no empezó a decir nada hasta que llegaron Abby y Ducky.

\- Chicos, Vance me acaba de informar de que Ziva ha presentado su carta de dimisión. - dijo Gibbs ante la mirada de todos al mismo tiempo que Tony se iba de allí.

\- ¿Cómo que se ha ido? - pregunto Abby.

\- Su padre era el jefe del Mossad y ahora que el ha muerto es Ziva quien debe encargarse del Mossad. - contesto Gibbs.

\- Vaya la echaremos todos de menos, ¿por cierto Tony no estaba aquí? - pregunto McGee.

\- Eso digo yo, que le he visto cuando he bajado del despacho de Vance, voy a buscarle. - contesto Gibbs.

Al rato Gibbs se fue a buscar a Tony y le vio en el baño bebiendo de una petaca y llorando.

\- Dinozzo, ¿qué estás haciendo? - pregunto Gibbs.

\- ¿Tú que crees Gibbs? - pregunto Tony con otra pregunta.

\- Beber así que supongo que lo sabías. - contesto Gibbs.

\- Exacto, me dejo una nota después de que nos acostáramos, no fue capaz de decírmelo cara a cara. - dijo llorando.

\- No es por darla la razón ni nada pero quizás ella se imaginaría que tú la dirías que no se fuera porque la amas y no quieres perderla pero a veces solo a veces hay que callarse y hacer lo que no nos gusta aunque con ello lastimemos a la gente que nos importa o la gente que queremos y amamos y es más fácil contarlo en carta que persona. Pero si te hundes te perderé a ti también al que quiero como un hijo, sigue adelante con o sin ella Tony, pero no bebas eso no solucionara el dolor que sientes ahora. - dijo abrazándole.

\- La amo Gibbs y se ha ido después de Kate pensé que no me gustaría otra chica hasta que apareció Ziva y... me enamore de ella Gibbs y ahora ella también me ha dejado y encima con una carta después de hacer el amor eso es lo que más me duele Gibbs.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Espero reviews los que pongan reviews les nombrare en el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. CAPITULO 3- LA DECISIÓN DE TONY DINOZZO

**NCIS no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, tanto la serie como los personajes les pertenece a Bellisario y a CBS.**

**¿Qué pasaría si Dinozzo y Ziva hubieran seguido su relación tras el capítulo 2 de la undécima temporada títulado Pasado, Presente y Futuro? ¿Y si Ziva no se hubiera quedado en Israel? **

**Gracias al review de: AAnonim77 (Guest) **

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

Al rato Gibbs se fue a buscar a Tony y le vio en el baño bebiendo de una petaca y llorando.

\- Dinozzo, ¿qué estás haciendo? - pregunto Gibbs.

\- ¿Tú que crees Gibbs? - pregunto Tony con otra pregunta.

\- Beber así que supongo que lo sabías. - contesto Gibbs.

\- Exacto, me dejo una nota después de que nos acostáramos, no fue capaz de decírmelo cara a cara. - dijo llorando.

\- No es por darla la razón ni nada pero quizás ella se imaginaría que tú la dirías que no se fuera porque la amas y no quieres perderla pero a veces solo a veces hay que callarse y hacer lo que no nos gusta aunque con ello lastimemos a la gente que nos importa o la gente que queremos y amamos y es más fácil contarlo en carta que persona. Pero si te hundes te perderé a ti también al que quiero como un hijo, sigue adelante con o sin ella Tony, pero no bebas eso no solucionara el dolor que sientes ahora. - dijo abrazándole.

\- La amo Gibbs y se ha ido después de Kate pensé que no me gustaría otra chica hasta que apareció Ziva y... me enamore de ella Gibbs y ahora ella también me ha dejado y encima con una carta después de hacer el amor eso es lo que más me duele Gibbs.

**CAPITULO 3- LA DECISIÓN DE TONY DINOZZO II **

\- Date tiempo Tony, tarde o temprano la olvidaras y el dolor que ahora sientes desaparecerá. - dijo Gibbs.

\- Gibbs, mmmm... me voy, dejo el NCIS.

\- ¿Cómo que te vas? Tony, piénsalo no tomes una decisión tan precipitada.

\- No es precipitada, Gibbs. Sólo quiero recuperarla así que iré allí hablare con ella y luego ya veré si presento mi dimisión o no pero por ahora solo pediré una excedencia.

\- Esta bien, ¿de cuánto será la excedencia? - pregunto Gibbs.

\- No lo sé Gibbs, espero que no sea mucho tiempo. Quizás unos meses.

\- Bueno sea el tiempo que sea; creo que lo necesitas así que aceptare tu excedencia lo que no sé es si el director la aceptará.

\- ¿El director está en su despacho? - pregunto Tony.

\- Cuando he salido yo, él seguía. - respondió Gibbs.

\- Bien, porque voy a ir a verle y así hablar con él.

\- De acuerdo y deja de beber Tony, no es bueno ahogar las penas en el alcohol.

\- Tienes razón jefe. - dijo tirando la petaca y salió del baño para ir al despacho del Director Vance.

**Al cabo de un rato Tony se fue al despacho de Vance…**

\- ¿Se puede Director Vance? - pregunto Tony al llamar a la puerta.

\- Por supuesto agente Dinozzo, ¿qué desea?

\- Vengo a ver si me concede una excedencia.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Vance.

\- Más o menos.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Quiero irme por un tiempo. Quiero buscar a Ziva y traerla si quiere y sino pues ya veré que hago pero la amo director y quiero estar con ella.

\- Entiendo, ¿cuánto tiempo quieres la excedencia?

\- No lose, director un tiempo, como mínimo unos meses.

\- Esta bien la aceptaré.

\- Gracias director.

\- De nada y mucha suerte.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Espero reviews los que pongan reviews les nombrare en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
